Super Smash Brothers Ultimate
by Luigi Number 1 and Sonic 2
Summary: Toad hosts a fighting event and has invited the best fighters from all the worlds to take part in it. Please R&R!
1. The Invitation

Super Smash Brothers Ultimate

By Sonic 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this fanfic besides the writing.

**A/N**: This is my first Super Smash bros fanfic and probably my only. If I left out anyone you think should be in here tell me and I might add them. Please R&R if you like this fanfic!

Chapter 1

Dear Fighters

You have been invited to take part in battles between heroes from many galaxies. You are all very skilled in fighting. This event will have the best fighter's in the universe and will prove who is the greatest. This event is going to be called Super Smash Bros Ultimate. Please meet your fellow fighters at pokémon stadium.

_Your host Toad_

* * *

At pokémon stadium all the fighters were assembled and meeting each other as they waited for Toad to make an announcement. The stadium was enlarged so that all of the fighters could fit on it. It was also decorated with a few banners hanging on the bottom of the floating platforms in the middle of the stadium. There were tables full of cupcakes and other small deserts as well as some different types of pop. A blue hedgehog was getting some more cupcakes when a plumber in red approached him.

"Man this cupcakes sure are addictive." replied the red plumber.

"You can say that again." answered the blue hedgehog.

"My names Mario" said the red plumber as he held out his hand.

The blue hedgehog shook his hand and replied:

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog!"

"So do you know anybody here?" asked Mario.

"A few of my friend are here but other than that no." answered Sonic. "How 'bout you?"

"Same thing here. I wonder if there are any bad guys here." Mario said thoughtfully.

"How do you know I'm good?" asked Sonic playfully.

"I can tell about these thing." answered Mario

Sonic just smirked.

In another area of the room a yellow fox with two tails was sitting down trying to fix a small walky-talky device. A short man wearing a spacesuit sat down next to the fox.

"You into gadgets?" asked the man.

"Yeah this walky-talky's been giving me some trouble so I'm trying to fix it." answered the fox.

"I think if you put this wire with this one it will work." told the man as he connected the wires.

The walky-talky then let out a beep and turned on.

"Wow thanks!" said the fox. "My names Miles Tails Perhour but my friends call me Tails."

"Nice to meet you Tails! My names Captain Olimar but my friends call me Olimar." replied the man in the spacesuit. "So are you into ships?"

"Yeah I made my own I call it the X Tornado it's pretty big." answered Tails.

"I have my own ship as well but a lot of times it breaks into pieces when I try and land." said Olimar.

"Maybe we could go take a look at it later!" suggested Tails.

"Yeah!" agreed Olimar.

Across the stadium was a tall skinny man dressed in purple he had a wavy mustache and what looked like a bent out of shape face, he also wore a purple hat that had an upside down L on it. He was slightly standing away from most of the others. He either didn't like them or thought he didn't fit in. A black hedgehog with red spikes on his head looked at the man and decided to join him.

"Don't like crowds?" half asked the black hedgehog.

"Yeah… besides most of them are dumb anyway." answered the man in purple.

"Shadow." said the black hedgehog without looking at the man in purple.

"Waluigi." responded the man in purple.

"Watch out for that blue hedgehog." warned the Shadow.

"Okay. Watch out for that dorky green plumber."

Shadow shook his head in acknowledgement.

Aon the other side of the stadium a tall girl in a pink dress with curly blond hair, and a crown atop her head was standing by one of the tables with cupcakes on it. She was currently decided if she should have a cupcake with pink frosting on it or one with white frosting on it. Another tall girl with blond that fell straight back who was wearing a light pink dress with a symbol of a triangle on it walked over to the cupcake table.

"Hmm should I have a yellow cupcake or a chocolate one?" asked the girl with the dress that triangle on it.

"I'd say yellow." answered the girl with curly blond hair. "Should I have one with pink or white frosting?"

"White!" answered the girl with the triangle on her dress.

"I'm Princess Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom. But my friends call me Peach."

"I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule but my friends call me Zelda."

"Nice to meet you!" said Peach.

"Yeah it's nice to meet another princess." responded Zelda. "So do you know anything about this Toad?"

"Yeah he's one of my servants and friends. He's very nice." answered Peach.

"Hmm. So do you see any interesting guys here?" asked Zelda playfully.

"I have my eyes set on that plumber in red." answered Peach.

"Mine are on that guy in the green tunic with the blond hair." replied Zelda.

"Hehe." they both laughed in unison.

On another part of the stadium the blond haired man in the green tunic was practicing some sword moves. Another man in blue with blue hair wearing a blue cape (wow so much blue) saw this and went over to talk to him. He approached like he was judging the man in the green tunic.

"Hmm very interesting form though there's big room for improvement." replied the man in blue, blue, and more blue.

"Well let's see this great form that you have." replied the man in the green tunic as he sheathed his sword.

The man in blue then drew his sword and swung a few times at the air. Then he sheathed his sword.

"Not bad but that sword looks very cheap." responded the man in the green tunic.

"What's your name?" asked the man in blue.

"Link, what's your name?"

"Marth." responded the man in blue.

"So where did you get all that blue stuff?" asked Link.

"It was given to me but I don't expect you to understand the story." replied Marth.

"Right…."

In a dark part of the room three shady characters were sitting down. One looked like a huge turtle with a fat face and a green shell with spikes on his back, his front was mostly yellow except the top part of his head was green with red hair that looked like fire. The second man was tall with gray skin he was wearing a brown piece of armor; he had red hair but other than that he was all gray. The third guy was tall with skinny legs. He was wearing a red jacket with a black undershirt and black pants. He had a reddish mustache that was very pointy. He also wore large black sunglasses and aviator glasses on top of his head.

"You guys hate most of those people too?" asked the large turtle.

"Yes." replied the man with gray skin.

"A-huh." answered the man in red.

"Why don't we think of something to get rid of them." asked the huge turtle.

"Yes." replied the gray man.

"Hmm which one do you hate?" asked the man with a pointy mustache. "I hate that blue hedgehog."

"That red plumber." responded the huge turtle.

"That boy in the tunic." answered the man with gray skin.

"I'm Bowser." said the huge turtle.

"Ganondorf." said the man with gray skin.

"And I'm Dr. Eggman ruler of the Eggman Empire!" said the man with the pointy mustache. (Or the empire he wishes he had)

In another area of the stadium a man wearing yellow overalls and a yellow hat with a W on it was playing a Game boy SP. He was tilting it from side to side. A red echidna saw this and walked over to him. He then pulled out a Game boy SP.

"Bet I beat you in any game you have." replied the red echidna.

"Oh really well then an old fashioned fight in New Super Mario bros." said man in the yellow hat as he pulled out a DS from his pocket.

The red echidna did the same. After a while of waiting for the game to start up they started playing.

The red echidna had most the stars and was about to win the match when the man in the yellow hat collected enough comes to get and item. The item then fell from the top of the screen and the man in the yellow hat started chasing it down.

"OH yeah mega mushroom come to me!" yelled the man in the yellow hat as he grabbed the mega mushroom in the game.

"WHAT!" yelled the red echidna as the man in the yellow hat ran over him till he had lost all he's stars. The man in the yellow hat then grabbed them and won. He then proceeded to do a victory dance.

"I'm Knuckles." said the red echidna when the man in the yellow hat sat down.

"Wario." replied the man in the yellow hat.

"Okay two out three." said Knuckles as he started a new game.

Not far from the two was a man wearing green overalls with a green hat that had an L on it. He was currently scanning the area for anyone he thought looked interesting. He spotted a guy with red hair who had on a blue cape that was yellow on the inside and blue on the outside. It looked like he was good at wielding a sword. He walked over and overheard Marth talking to the red haired man about something. When Marth left the man in green tried to start a conversation.

"Hey you into swords?" asked the man in green.

"Yeah." replied the man with the red hair.

"I always was interesting in them though I could never find any from where I come from." said the man in green.

"Wow you don't use swords where you live?" asked the man with red hair.

"Nope, but yours looks like a pros." said the man in green.

"How do you know that if you don't have swords where you come from." asked the man with red hair.

"I've read a few things about them." replied the man in green.

"I'm Roy." said the man with red hair.

"Luigi." said the man in green.

"I could teach some basics if want." said Roy.

"Sure!"

In another area of the stadium standing by one of the tables with pop on them was pink hedgehog. She had a red shirt on, she wore big red shoes and somewhere she hid a huge hammer that was mostly yellow with a little bit of red by the head. She gawking at Sonic watching him talk to Mario.

"Oh he's so handsome." said the pink hedgehog to herself.

"So you got your eye on that blue hedgehog huh."

The pink hedgehog turned to see a girl in a yellow dress, she had long brown curly hair, she also wore long white gloves that started on her arms and went to her hands. She appeared to be waiting to get some pop.

"Oh uh sorry." said the pink hedgehog as she moved slightly.

"It's fine. So what's with hammer?" asked the girl in yellow.

"Oh I use it when these dumb robots try and kidnapped me." said the pink hedgehog. "My name's Amy Rose but you can call me Amy."

"Hi Amy! I'm Daisy." said the girl in yellow.

"So I noticed you have a thing for that guy in the green overalls." said Amy.

"What! How do you know?"

"I'm gifted at seeing when someone likes someone. Does he play hard to get?" asked Amy.

"No. Why does that blue hedgehog?" asked Daisy.

"Yeah!" said Amy.

They then continued to have a talk about the two guys they liked. On the far side of the stadium a bat with a white head, yellow face wearing a pink heart shirt and black pants was looking for anything worth stealing. Shadow noticed this and walked over.

"Anything worth it?" asked Shadow.

"Not that see." replied the bat.

"Hmm what about those banners Rouge." said Shadow jokingly.

Rouge just smiled.

"I think they hid the stuff worth it Shadow." answered Rouge.

"Probably knowing these people." said Shadow.

"But I don't intend to stop looking for anything valuable."

Just then a short mushroom with a face and feet stepped on to one of the floating platforms. He stood in front of a microphone that was lowered to his height. He was trying to get everyone's attention as he began talking.

"Hello everybody!" yelled the mushroom into the mic.

That didn't work.

"HEY ATTENTION!" he yelled quickly losing his temper.

This got them to look at him.

* * *

A/N: Yeah that was an abrupt end to the first chapter. Please R&R! 


	2. Glitz Pit

Super Smash Bros Ultimate

By Sonic 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this fanfic besides the plot and writing.

Chapter 2: Glitz Pit

"Okay now everyone as you know I have called you here to take part in a competition of battles between fighters. The winner will be named the greatest fighter in the universe and receive a prize depending on who wins. Now I hope you have gotten to know each other because you will not only have to fight each other but you will have to live together. In this event you will have to live in Glitzville's Glitz Pit. This is to insure your safety during this competition. Now the girls and boys will have separate quarters both of which are the Glitz Pit's minor league locker rooms that have been turned into living quarters. As the competition progresses you will be moved up to the major league locker rooms. Now for anyone who still wants to compete you can sign up on the sheet of paper on the other floating platform. Good luck!" said Toad.

Everyone then walked over and formed a line to sign up. As they waited they started talking amongst themselves. In the front of the line Waluigi and Shadow were talking.

"Like I would just leave after waiting an hour to here that dumb speech." said Waluigi to Shadow as he signed up.

"You know how these people are." answered Shadow as he too wrote his name on the paper.

Just behind them Amy and Daisy were talking also.

"So how do far do you think you'll get in the competition?" Amy asked Daisy.

"Hmm I'm hoping pretty far considering how we'll get something if we win." answered Daisy.

"I wonder what he meant by: the winner will receive a prize depending on who wins?" asked Amy

Mario was talking to Sonic who somehow didn't make it to the front of the line.

"So you think you'll win huh?" Sonic asked Mario.

"No though I think I have a good chance." answered the plumber.

Behind Sonic and Mario the two princesses' were talking to each other.

"So you think this prize is worth it?" Zelda asked Peach.

"No but I just wanna prove that girls can fight to!" said Peach

"Same here." said Zelda.

Further down the line Bowser, Eggman, and Ganondorf were talking to each other. Apparently the three had given up trying to find a way to get back at their enemies. Or had they.

"Hmm I intend to kick Sonic so far he'll never be able to run back here!" said a very mad Eggman.

"Mario will get what he's been asking for from me!" yelled Bowser.

"That boy will pay for ruining my plan to take over Hyrule." said Ganondorf.

Rouge was standing behind the three scheming villains and behind her was Shadow.

"_I wonder what that prize could be." _thought Rouge.

"Maybe a chaos emerald." said Shadow as if he was reading her thoughts.

"It's a possibility." said Rouge in reply. "I think I've got some snooping to do."

The two inventor's Tail and Olimar were talking to each other as well.

"It seems everyone is signing up." said Tails.

"Yup I think they want that prize." said Olimar.

"Probably." said Tails.

The plump Wario was standing in the line thumping his foot impatiently.

"Man will this line hurry up and move! I wanna get another corn dog with garlic!" said Wario.

"It is taking a while." said Knuckles. "Though I don't plan on leaving this line anytime soon."

The two sword masters were still arguing over who was better as they waited to sign up.

"You might as well leave Link with that pitiful form you don't stand a chance." said Marth.

"Well with that sword and your fat body you couldn't damage a tree." replied Link.

"Wow some of the people here seem a bit conceded and about what I don't know." said Marth.

"Some? I think you mean one." said Link.

At the back of the line Luigi and Roy were talking to each other as they waited to move forward.

"So is your sword made out of iron or steel?" asked Luigi.

"Guess!" answered Roy.

"Steel." guessed Luigi.

"Yep I like them more than iron swords they seem to be better quality most of the time." said Roy

"I always thought that steel swords were better than iron ones." stated Luigi.

After everybody signed up Toad came out and read the names on the sheet of paper. After a while Toad pushed a button and seats popped up out of the stadium then the stadium transformed into a ship.

"Everyone please be seated we are about to take flight to Glitzville's Gliltz Pit." said Toad as he pushed another button and a red light started flashing. Then a countdown on the big screen behind the stadium started counting down as everyone was finding seats.

"Whoa this is so cool." said Tails astonished at the ship.

"Yeah and this ship is so well build." noted Olimar.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." said Waluigi as the countdown started getting lower.

Shadow after seeing this decided to sit next to Rouge.

"Well, well look who's sitting next to little old me." said Rouge.

"Hello Rouge." answered Shadow as he pulled down the safety bar in front of him.

In the front row of seats Sonic and Mario sat down. Amy quickly sat next to Sonic after he put he's safety bar down.

"Hi Sonic!" said Amy happily.

"Hey Amy." said Sonic nervously.

"You a friend of Sonic's?" asked Amy when she saw Mario.

"Uh kind of." answered Mario.

"Well I'm Sonic's girl friend. My name is Amy Rose!"

Amy continued on about her and Sonic and when she wasn't looking Sonic shook his head. Daisy was walking towards the empty seat next to Luigi when Peach grabbed her.

"Daisy you've just got to meet this friend of mine." said Peach as she pulled her to a seat next to her.

"Oh hi Peach." said Daisy.

Just then Zelda sat next to Peach.

"Oh Zelda nice to see you again." said Peach. "This is my friend Daisy."

"Hello." said Zelda.

"Hi." said Daisy her thoughts on someone else.

"Daisy also a princess." explained Peach.

"Oh really wow I never thought I'd meet any other princess's here when I came." said Zelda. "So Daisy where do you come from?"

Daisy quickly snapped out of her thoughts after hearing her name being mentioned.

"I rule over Sarassa Land." said Daisy.

In the back row of seats Bowser, Eggman, and Ganondorf were seating as they talked quietly.

"So what do you suppose will get if we win?" asked Eggman.

"I don't care as long as have my revenge on that boy." said Ganondorf.

"Probably coins." said Bowser.

"What are coins?" asked Eggman.

"It's the currency in the Mushroom Kingdom. Why what do you use?" asked Bowser.

"Rings.' said Eggman.

"We use rupees." said Ganondorf.

"Interesting." said Eggman. "I think I can make a weapon using all those items."

"Gwahaha." laughed Bowser. _"Man this guy really is a mad scientist."_

In the middle of the rows of seats Wario was seating next to his younger brother Waluigi. Knuckles joined them.

"Hey Knuckles." said Wario.

"Yo." said the red echidna.

"This is my younger bro Waluigi." said Wario.

"Hey." said Waluigi. "If you don't mind I think I'll sit somewhere else."

"Waluigi get over it she doesn't like you." said Wario.

"What! Who are you talking about?" asked Waluigi.

"You know darn well who I'm talking about now sit down before you embarrass are family." said Wario as he pulled Waluigi down and pushed his bar down so he couldn't get up.

"Grr I'll get you for this." said Waluigi.

In the second from front seat Luigi, Link, Roy, and Marth sat in a row.

"So you don't get along with that guy in blue huh?" Luigi asked Link.

"Yeah how'd you know?" replied Link.

"Roy told me." said Luigi.

"I'm Roy!" said the red haired guy.

"Link." said the guy in the green tunic.

"Roy I warn you don't talk to that Link guy." said Marth.

"You two know each other?" asked Link.

"Yeah were friends." said Roy.

"I'm Luigi." said the green plumber.

"Nice to meet you." said Link.

Just then Toad announced that they would be departing soon and that they should all pull down the safety bars in front of them incase they hadn't. The countdown then reached zero and they flew away.


	3. Arrival

**Super Smash Brothers Ultimate**

By Sonic 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this fanfic besides the plot and writing.

Chapter 3: Arrival

Pokémon Stadium in ship form had landed and everybody started to get off besides Waluigi who was throwing up. After they all got off Toad made them assemble in the fighting arena to make another speech.

"Now that we are here I have a few things to tell you first of all the girls quarters are on the left side of this arena and the guys' are on the right. Now as I said earlier you will all be in the minor league locker rooms and then moved up to the major league locker rooms as time progresses. Second the battles will be held at the arena here and when you are going to have a match you will be summoned by the com-link in your quarters. Third the curfew is at ten after that you will not be allowed to leave you're rooms after that if you do there will be consequences. Today you are just going to be toured around the place there will be no matches. Now go and get situated in you're quarters."

After the speech all the fighters went to they're quarters after they arrived they started unpacking what they had brought. Sonic started talking to Tails.

"So buddy how ya doing?" asked the blue blur.

"I'm fine how 'bout you?" asked Tails.

"Same. So how long do you think this tour is gonna be?" asked Sonic nervously.

"Probably a few hours." replied Tails.

"A FEW HOURS!" yelled Sonic as he thought about not being able to run for that time.

Wario then started to join the conversation.

"Well I hate these dumb tours they always give when you go somewhere I'll figure out where stuff is as time goes by." said Wario.

"Wario would you just leave them alone." said Mario as he opened his suitcase.

After that Wario just walked off and started talking to Waluigi about how dumb Mario was.

"So do you think they have any other interesting machines here?" asked Olimar as he walked over to where Tails was.

"This place is probably loaded with neat gadgets and stuff." replied Tails as he set some books and blueprints of various machines on top of a night stand next to his bed.

Across from them Bowser, Eggman, and Ganondorf were talking as they each unpacked they're various things Ganondorf unpacked mostly weapons. Bowser on the other hand was unloading a ton of food. Eggman was pulling out millions of ideas for defeating Sonic and blueprints to his robots.

"You brought food?" asked Ganondorf.

"Yeah why?" asked Bowser.

Ganondorf just shook his head and looked at Eggman.

"What are those?" he asked perplexed by all the landscaping of robots.

"They are blueprints to my robots." replied the mad scientist as he shoved them under his bed. "You still fight with swords?"

"Yes." said Ganondorf.

"Hmm interesting it appears that not only do we come from different galaxies but different times." said Eggman as he plunged into thought.

In the back of the room Knuckles, Shadow, Link, Marth, Roy, and Luigi were talking to each other.

"So you think winning will be hard?" asked Roy.

"Not against some of these people." answered Marth as he looked at Link.

"Well I don't think someone here should have even been considered." said Link.

"Will you two stop it!" said Roy.

"Yeah how are you gonna win if you can't even get along with some of the fighters here." said Luigi.

"It'll be tough alright but I plan on winning that prize." said Knuckles.

"I don't know how I'll survive this." said Shadow.

"Easy just let me whip you." said Sonic as he ran by.

"I meant living with all of you." replied Shadow.

Over in the girls quarters which was way more nice than the guys. The girls were also unpacking as they talked to each other.

"So what do you think it will be like here?" asked Amy.

"Probably not to good." answered Daisy.

"Why?"

Before Daisy could answer Peach walked over.

"Oh hi Daisy!" said Peach as she saw her friend.

"Hey Peach." said Daisy as she unloaded a whole suit case full of sports gear and other thing.

"Daisy I told you that princess' don't play sports." said Peach.

"Uh hi I'm Amy." said the pink hedgehog trying to help Daisy.

"Oh hello I'm Peach."

Across from them Rouge started talking to Zelda.

"So I here you have a piece of a priceless gem with you." said the white bat.

"You mean the triforce piece?" asked Zelda.

"I think I heard it was called that." said Rouge.

"It's hard to explain but no I don't have it." said Zelda.

"Oh." said Rouge.

After the guys and girls stopped unpacking they heard a loud beep and then Toad's face appeared on the com links in they rooms.

"Attention everyone the tour of the Glitz Pit is about to begin please assemble in the arena in five minutes." after Toad said that the com-link in both the guys and girls quarters shut off.

* * *

After they all assembled in the arena the tour began but not before Toad made a brief speech. The first place they visited was the entrance. It was a huge two story room the walls were a grayish color and the red velvet carpet covered the whole floor. There was a ticket line with poles for when people came to see the fights at the moment it was empty. They stopped in the center of the room and a pink toad started talking about the room. Most of the fighters weren't really listening and were talking quietly to themselves.

"When is this thing gonna be over?" asked Sonic impatiently.

"Sonic the tour just started it's gonna be a long time before you can run." replied Tails.

"Hey lady! Just tell me where you can get some food and then we can all go back to our rooms!" yelled Wario.

After hearing Wario's outburst Toad came over and took Wario out of the tour with the help of the huge security guards.

They them moved on to the hallways of the Glitz Pit and the pink Toad then talked about the various rumors and schemes that had taken place over the last few years. None of them really heard anything as they talked quietly but Mario swore he heard something about Grubba the former manger of the Glitz Pit. Mario smiled.

"What's with you?" asked Waluigi seeing him smile.

"What! Nothing." said Mario.

"Riiight." said Waluigi as went to talk to someone else.

In the back of the line Shadow and Rouge were talking to each other.

"So did you hear anything new about this place?" asked Shadow.

"Well I was told to go back to my room when I was walking around the hall right by this storage room." said Rouge.

"Interesting." said Shadow.

"I plan to investigate tonight but I'd need some help." said Rouge as they both smirked.

"Hmph! This is such a waste of time." said Knuckles. "I could find my way around here without this tour."

"I just wanna run." said Sonic.

"I'm finding this tour quite fasinating." said Olimar.

"I agree." said Tails. "It was pretty cool how they came up with the technology to keep this whole town floating."

"Nerds." said Waluigi.

"So Daisy are you getting anything out of this tour?" asked Amy.

"No about you Peach?" asked Daisy

"Not a lot it's kinda hard to hear." answered the pink princess.

"Really I can hear fine." said Zelda.

"That's strange were almost in the back of the line and you can hear fine but we can't." said Amy.

Behind them the four sword fanatics Link, Marth, Roy, and Luigi were talking.

"I heard that we all come from not only different galaxies but also different times." said Luigi

"Really how?" asked Roy.

"My guess is that the stadium we all met in was some how in all the different galaxies and times though I'm not sure how that could be accomplished but I'm looking into it." said Eggman interrupted the conversation.

Bowser and Ganondorf just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Uh let us know if you come up with anything." said Luigi.

Eggman then walked off with Bowser and Ganondorf.

"But as that guy said how is that possible?" asked Link.

"Leave it up to Eggman to find that out!" said Tails as he started falling behind.

They then entered the arena again and Toad then announced that the tour was over and that they should go back to they're quarters until dinner was going to be served in the arena.

**A/N: **Sorry about the long gap between updates I'll try to get better with that. Oh and I realized that Tails' real name is Miles Prower not Per Hour. Please R&R if you like it so far!


	4. The first fight

**Super Smash Brothers Ultimate**

By Sonic 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this fanfic besides the plot and writing.

Chapter 4: The First Fight

All the fighters were asleep after they're first long day at the Glitz Pit. The tour was what most of the fighters considered the worst part of the day, after that they all agreed the first day was pretty good. The 10:00PM curfew was a bit of a bummer for some but all the guys just took to playing video games in their quarters while the girls gossiped about the guys and who they thought would win in theirs. Of course they all thought they themselves would win, though some wouldn't admit it. After a while of this Toad came in and said that they would need they're rest for tomorrow then took the guys' video game systems, except for Wario's DS which he hid in one of his back pockets. The sun barely came up when Toad's voice came on the com-links in the fighters rooms.

"IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" yelled the toad yelling at the top of his lungs.

This woke most of the fighters up besides Wario and Waluigi who apparently needed Bowser to sit on them to wake up. (That did not happen by the way.) But after a while of shaking them hard Mario came up with an idea.

"Wario there's garlic in the fridge! Waluigi someone's about to knock you Piranha plant off your nightstand!"

After hearing this they both jumped up out of bed and smacked into each other. After a brief bit of whining from the pain of hitting each other and Wario's complaints of how he forgot to bring garlic, Toad continued his wake up call.

"Okay now everyone this is the first day we are actually going to have a fighting match. Now we are going to have a team battle and the two teams will be…..Shadow and Rouge against Knuckles and Peach. One of the fighters in the losing team will be leaving the competition. Breakfast will be served in the newly constructed cafeteria in thirty minutes. Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Peach your match will be in one and half hours from now in the arena. Good luck!"

After Toad's announcement the guys went to the cafeteria while the girls took a few minutes to get ready. (Mostly Peach.) After they all arrived they got some of the food placed out on the buffet table and sat down to chat with each other around the huge table in the middle of the room.

"So who do you think will win the team fight Sonic?" asked Amy.

"I don't know, I have to see how some of these guys fight." answered Sonic.

"I plan on winning even though I'm going to be held back by this Peach girl." said Knuckles.

"Excuse me." said Peach.

"Don't pay attention to him, Knuckles gets hyper when he's afraid he'll lose." said Amy.

"WHAT!" yelled the red echidna.

"She's right." said Rouge from across the table.

Before Knuckles could nail Rouge in the face Sonic grabbed him.

"Whoa take an easy buddy." said Sonic as he pushed Knuckles down to his seat.

"Man you've got problems." said Waluigi.

Everyone just stared at him and Mario quietly chuckled to himself.

"What!" asked Waluigi.

Luigi then changed the subject.

"So Eggman how's your research going, have you found out how we all come from different dimensions and times yet we all still met each other at Pokémon Stadium?" asked Luigi.

"I'm still researching it but I have proved that Pokemon Stadium was somehow in all the dimensions and times that we come from. Right now I'm trying to find out how this is possible. My theory is that the Stadium has some kind of time machine that can be in all the times and dimensions at once." answered Eggman.

"Interesting." said Luigi.

"You really believe Eggman?" asked Bowser.

"Yeah, what else makes sense." said Luigi.

"I can't make sense of half the stuff he says." replied Bowser.

Ganondorf let out a quiet chuckle.

"So Peach do you think you'll well in your match?" asked Daisy.

"I don't know but I'm gonna try my best." answered Peach.

"Well good luck." said Daisy.

"Hey Daisy how are you?" asked Waluigi interrupting the girls conversation.

"I'm fine Waluigi, why?"

"Just curious I haven't seen much since we got here."

"Well I'm fine."

"Amy how are you and Sonic doing I heard you were dating." asked Zelda.

"Oh were fine." answered the pink hedgehog and again she continued on about her and Sonic.

"Uh Amy." said Sonic. "We're not really dating."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE NOT DATING?"

"Uh, never mind." said Sonic as he ran for cover.

"Come back here!" yelled Amy with her hammer high in the air behind her.

"So Shadow you think we'll win fighting against Knuckles and that princess." asked Rouge.

"I think we'll do fine, I don't plan on letting Knuckles win." answered Shadow.

"I don't either." said Rouge.

"So Zelda when do you think our first will be?" asked Link.

"I don't know hopefully soon it's getting kinda boring sitting around here." answered Zelda.

"Yeah…."

"So I heard Eggman proved his theory that the stadium was in all the different dimensions and times that we come from." said Tails to Olimar.

"He's very smart for a villain." said Olimar. "Though I wonder how he proved he's theory."

"I don't know maybe we should look into it as well." said Tails.

"Yes let's do that." answered Olimar.

"So how was your Kingdom doing before you left?" asked Marth to Roy.

"It was fine how about yours?" asked Roy.

"Last I knew it was doing fine."

The com-link in the cafeteria suddenly popped on and Toad's face came on the screen.

"Attention Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Peach. Please go to the arena for your match. Everyone else can go back to their quarters or they can also come to the arena to watch." after that the com-link shut off and everyone went to the arena. Of course Sonic was the first there. After everyone sat down in the stands and Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Peach were ready Toad gave the signal for the match to start. But not before he said that the rules were anything goes.

Shadow quickly went into a spin-ball and sped straight into Peach, knocking her back she quickly recovered from the blow and smacked Shadow in the face with her frying pan. Meanwhile Knuckles had charged for Rouge with a punch but she flew up over him and kicked him in his head. Knuckles then jumped up and punched one of her wings making her unable to fly. After that he followed up with a few more punches to her face. Shadow then sped right into Knuckles' back making him fall over. Peach then tried to kick Rouge in the face but she quickly grabbed her foot and swung Peach around into Knuckles. Shadow then sped into the two and sent them flying in the air. Knuckles was the first to be defeated. Peach then continued to fight kicking Shadow in the face. Rouge then came up behind Peach and punched her in the stomach knocking the air out of her. Toad then rang a bell and the match ended.

"The winners are Shadow and Rouge!" said Toad holding their hands up high. (Or low since he's so short.) "Now as I said one of the fighters from the losing team is leaving the competition and that is……Knuckles!"

* * *

**A/N**: I'm not sure if I got Marth's and Roy's backgrounds right so if anyone knows they're backgrounds please tell me if I was right or not. Oh and Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf are the ones from Ocarina of Time. If you think any other characters should be in this fanfic tell me and I might add them in. Please R&R!


	5. Game Tournament

**Super Smash Brothers Ultimate**

By Sonic 2

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews everyone!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this fanfic besides the writing and plot.

Chapter 5: Game Tournament

After Knuckles left Glitz Pit Toad told everyone that lunch was going to be served in the cafeteria. During lunch the fighters ate quietly and thought about how they could improve their fighting abilities. After lunch the fighters were told to go back to they're rooms and that there would be one more fight today. Everyone was excited yet worried that they would be next to leave. After the long hours of the afternoon, Toad's face popped up on the com-links in the guys and girls quarters.

"Attention everybody the next fight will be in a few minutes and the fighters are Eggman vs Roy! The com-link in the guy's quarters will buss signaling Eggman and Roy to go to the arena. Also if anyone wants to watch the com-link in the girl's quarters will go off also." the com-link then shut off. Ganondorf, and Bowser then went to wish luck to their friend.

"Kill him." was all Ganondorf said.

"Yeah whip him in the ... and ..." (If I put the rest of what Bowser said I would have to make this fanfic T.)

Mario and the other heroes said a few words to Roy then the com-link started to buss and Roy, and Bowser left for the arena followed by everyone of course. The fight then started but not before Toad again made a speech that this fight was anything goes.

Roy leapt at Eggman with his sword, who flipped backwards kicking Roy in the face. Roy dazed by the kick for a second quickly recovered, and slashed at Eggman hitting him in the stomach. Roy then slashed upward at Eggman launching him into the air. Eggman landed on his feet and stepped aside just in time to avoid Roy slashing downwards at him. Roy hit the ground and Eggman jumped into the air stretching one of his long legs out and kicking Roy in his side. Roy dropped his sword from the pain and Eggman quickly grabbed it, throwing it far on the other side of the arena. Eggman then tried to punch Roy, who caught his fist and quickly stood up pulling Eggman into his fist, then threw Eggman behind him. Eggman turned around to feel a sharp pain hit his face. He jumped backwards and Roy then tried to punch him again. This time though Eggman jumped over his punch and kicked him in his right shoulder. Roy was at a huge disadvantage not being able to use his right arm. Eggman kicked him in his stomach which made Roy collapse defeated.

"The winner is Eggman!" yelled Toad as he stood next to the very tall man.

Toad announced that Roy would be leaving the competition and told everybody to go back to their quarters. In the guys' quarters some of the guys were say their goodbyes to Roy.

"See ya later Roy!" said Link not wanting to make him feel like he sucked.

"Nice try, your Kingdom will be happy to have its ruler back!" said Marth.

"Hey, keeping fighting!" yelled Luigi. "No one else would be able to wield that sword!"

"Good luck!" said the two tailed fox.

Sonic just gave Roy a thumbs up before running around the hall outside of the guys quarters. Just as soon as Roy left Toad's face popped up on the com-link in the guys' quarters.

"Okay now from the looks of things the girls are gonna win." joked the Toad. "Now just to let you know a training room has just been added. It is located next to the storage room in the hallway. It's open until 10:00PM on all days except today which is Saturday. Now for tonight curfew is off you can do whatever you want. Oh and there will be a game tournament at 11:00PM for those who wish too participate you can sign up on the sheet in the hallway outside you're quarters!" after that the com-link shut off.

Wario ran outside into the hallway and signed up before anyone else even had time to speak he was back.

"Man for a fat guy you sure can run." said Sonic as he entered the room.

"Shut up!" yelled Wario as he fell on his bed.

"What's the matter Wario was your run to the hallway and back to much for you?" asked Mario jokily.

"So Eggman how did it feel to whip that guy?" asked Bowser.

"It felt incredible." answered the Doctor.

"That boy was pathetic, I could have finished him off way quicker than you did." said Ganondorf.

In the girls quarters they were all getting ready for dinner and for some the game tournament. (Yes Peach was already getting ready for the game tournament.)

Dinner went pretty well the fighters talked to each other more than they did at lunch and it seemed that the gloom of losing the two fighters (Knuckles, and Roy.) was started to lift. After dinner the fighters went to the training room. It was a huge square room with punching bags for all the fighters. Some of the other things in it consisted of an obstacle course in the back of the room, some treadmills, and a small square like arena in the center of the room. As the fighters started practicing mostly on the punching bags that resembled marsh mellows, some were shocked to see that the punching bag Peach had been hitting was torn to bits. Marth managed to get the most attention with his quick and powerful sword attacks. Link seemed a little bit mad about the fact that no one was watching him, and that Zelda seemed very interested in watching Marth. Luigi noticed this and walked over to Link.

"You okay?" asked the green plumber.

"I'm fine." answered Link in a dead flat tone.

"So you come from Hyrule right?"

"Yeah it's pretty barren there." replied Link.

"So, you have your eye on anybody?" asked Luigi changing the conversation.

"What no!" defensively replied Link.

"Oh…" said Luigi knowing full well the truth to the question he asked.

Across from them Wario was riding his motorcycle (that he pulled out of nowhere,) Like a crazed guy or like himself.

"Wario your going hit somebody." said Peach.

"Are you saying that I'm a bad driver?" asked Wario as he crashed into the wall. "Oh great that's the third time this week."

He then threw his half broken motorcycle behind him and took his anger out by hitting the punching bag in front of him. Sonic was started to draw a small crowd as he ran through the obstacle course. He dodged a huge load of flying stick like things, then ran through a small maze like part where the walls rotated, after that he jumped over a huge pit of spikes.

"Way to go Sonic!" yelled Amy.

"Go buddy!" said Tails.

"Die you blasted hedgehog!" yelled Eggman.

He then walked over to a control panel and saw that the difficulty of the course could be turned up. Sonic had it on normal. The other chooses were easy, normal, hard, very hard, and intense. Eggman then of course turned it up to intense. Immediately huge robots armed to the teeth appeared, with sticks that looked like they were programmed to sting when hitting a person appeared in front of Sonic. They also had huge blast guns that they were charging. Sonic jumped up and smashed through two out of the four of them. Then he dodged millions of the stick like things and crashed through one more. The last one apparently had finished charging his blast gun and shot it at Sonic, who jumped over the huge laser beam and then punched it sending it flying as it hit one of the courses walls and blew up. Sonic then ran out at the end of the course and Amy hugged him like crazy, squeezing the breath out of him.

"Take an easy Amy." said Sonic trying to catch his breath as she let go.

After the small or should I say the huge crowd started to disperse most people left the training room and headed to the separated guys' and girls' showers.

After everybody showered they all went back to their quarters until 11:00PM when everyone well almost everyone started heading to the arena for the game tournament. Toad stopped them in their tracks when they started to enter the arena.

"Umm, guys I didn't say the tournament was in the arena." said Toad as he pushed open a door behind him.

Everyone walked in the door that Toad opened, and they were shocked to see that the whole room was a gaming room. With a Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, SNES, NES, and even a Sega Genesis, set up and ready to be used. The huge plasma TV screen was filled up with small pictures of them it looked like a selection screen.

"What is this?" asked Link.

"It's Heaven." replied Wario.

"It's the gaming room. And on that TV is a fighting game called Super Smash Bros Ultimate. Named after this competition, you can all play as yourselves and since you have all the same moves in the game as you do in real life winning this contest might hint at who the winner will be of the real competition." said Toad.

Everyone sat down in the various chairs and some sat on the floor, as Toad explained more about the game. Rouge wasn't really interested and she walked over to talk to Shadow.

"So are you interested in this game?" asked the bat.

"Not really." answered the hedgehog.

"Well I need a little help breaking into that storage room next to here. And tonight's perfect since everyone has their guard down." said Rouge.

"I'll help." said Shadow.

Rouge smirked and they both quietly exited the room while the others were busy playing.

The contest had begun and already it was down to the final two being Wario and Amy. The stage was Hyrule Temple. Amy in the game started the one stock match by swinging her hammer at Wario's character hitting him in the face and sending him flying to the other side of the stage. Wario's character quickly recovered and blocked Amy's character's second attack with his shield. He ran behind her character and ran her over with his motorcycle. Amy's character got really red in the face and she started getting mad like Amy does in real life. Wario's character turned around on his bike and started to try and run Amy's character over again, this time however Amy's character jumped over him and smacked the back of his head with her hammer sending him flying off his bike, landing on the little hut like thing to the left side of the stage. Wario's character then jumped off the stage and barely grabbed the side of the lower stage. Amy's character went through the floor right above Wario's character. Wario's character smashed Amy's character into the ceiling by punching upwards at her. Before Amy's character could recover Wario's character had smacked her down onto the little platform that sticks out on the bottom part of the stage. Wario's character jumped down onto the dangerously small platform and tried to smack Amy's character, who went into her shield and then rolled behind Wario's character, then she charged up her hammer and smacked him in his back sending him flying off into the ditch.

Everyone cheered for Amy except Wario who complained that his control stick was broken.

**A/N: **This chapter will be the only chapter that will have that much hinting at romances. And I hope no one got the wrong idea with Rouge and Shadow they actually are going to break into the storage room.


	6. Glitzville

Super Smash Brothers Ultimate

**Super Smash Brothers Ultimate**

By Sonic 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this fanfic besides the plot and writing.

Chapter 6: Glitzville

After the game tournament most of the fighters went to bed. They woke up the next morning to Toad's usual wake-up call over the com-link. Except this time he had something to tell them that they were surprised by.

"Attention fighters!" started Toad. "I'm going to keep this brief. So today there will be no fights your 10:00PM curfew is on. And we will be touring Glitzville today! Starting after breakfast all fighters will be required to meet me at the entrance to Glitz Pit. Oh and this tour is just to get you used to the environment outside Glitz Pit so it's more of whatever you want to do." the com-link then shut off in the guy' and girls' rooms.

The fighters all assembled at the entrance to the Glitz Pit after eating a quick breakfast. They talked while they waited for Toad too finish another speech.

"So Daisy what do you think Glitzville is like?" asked Peach.

"I don't know. We really didn't get to see it since the ship or Pokémon Stadium didn't have any window. And 'cause the front doors are locked and tinted. It's probably just like any town." replied the yellow princess.

Just then the doors slipped open and they all walked out.

"Just like any town huh." said Peach shocked slightly.

"Well I didn't think it'd be this small." stated Daisy.

"That's not what I'm revering to." said Peach pointing to the millions of clouds around the town.

"Wait, are we actually……floating!"

All the fighters rushed over to the sides of the town while Toad tried to warn people of the dangers of what they were doing. Mario was the only one who appeared expecting the town to float.

"Extraordinary." was all Eggman could say for a while he then continued on. "To have the technology possible to keep entire towns floating would take millions of years to figure out in my world. Yet here it's as if the people or things don't think anything of it. This must mean they have way more advance technology than I thought. And once again proves the point that we all come from different times and dimensions. This is the answer to how we all met at Pokémon Stadium."

"What!" yelled Luigi. "You figured it out?"

"Yes I believe so. My theory about a time machine that can be in all the dimensions and times must be correct since they have such high-technology as to power a floating town, they could have the technology for a time machine like that. I must find out where it is and who made it." muttered Eggman.

After Eggman's speech the other fighters all split up into groups. Mario was in a group with Luigi, and Shadow. They were all sitting in the soda shop talking. (Or more like Luigi, and Mario were talking.)

"So Luigi did you get someone to look after our house?" asked Mario.

"No…" answered Luigi.

"Luigi! You remember what happened the time we left for the Beanbean Kingdom!" yelled Mario. "Our fans broke in and cleaned the place out. They even took our bunk bed!"

"So, Shadow do you know Sonic?" asked Luigi trying to change the subject.

"Yes." was all Luigi got as an answer.

"No Luigi they only look like twins but they don't know each other." said Mario sarcastically.

"I don't look like that faker!" stated Shadow.

"Faker?" asked Mario.

"It's complicated, just don't confuse me with that hedgehog." said Shadow.

"Okay…"

Peach, Daisy, Amy, Zelda, and Sonic, were all in the item shop. Amy was standing next to Sonic.

"I don't even know why I'm here." said Sonic.

"Because you're my boyfriend and you have to hang out with me." answered Amy. (Sonic and Amy are not really dating she just thinks they are.)

"So Daisy do you think I should get a mushroom or a fire flower." asked Peach.

"Why would you want a fire flower?" asked Daisy. "We're not allowed to use any items in battles."

"I use them as plants until they get really golden. Then I give them to Mario because they're more powerful." stated Peach.

"Oh……then I guess you should get a mushroom." said Daisy.

"What are fire flowers?" asked Zelda perplexed by all the strange objects being sold.

"Yeah, what are they?" asked Amy.

"I don't care what they are, I just wanna get out of here." said Sonic as he started to run.

Amy reached out and grabbed one of the many spikes on Sonic's back before he could leave the shop.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Amy.

Outside the item shop Tails, Eggman, and Link were standing next to the phone booth talking to each other. Eggman was still very excited about the fact that his time machine theory was probably right.

"So what is that thing anyway?" asked Link pointing at the phone booth.

"It's a telephone. It's used to communicate with people from all over the world. Though I wonder how it works up here. There's no telephone lines." said Tails curiously.

"It's really quite simple. The telephone is wireless and it is some how connecting to the wired phone poles." explained Eggman.

Oh…" said Tails.

Link just pretended he knew what they were talking about. He agreed with Eggman about the phone just to get them off the subject.

Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser were all waiting in the huge hotdog stand line. They didn't say much besides Wario and Bowser's various complaints that the line was moving to slow and that there should be a second window in the stand.

"Come on fat pig hurry up!" yelled Wario.

"No, you don't want anything on that hotdog fatty!" yelled Bowser at the Toad in the front of the line.

"Will you guys just clam down your making people look at us!" said Waluigi.

Bowser and Wario turned to see a whole crowd of people watching them disapprovingly

"What are you looking at!" yelled Bowser.

The crowd then stopped looking at them and ran into the soda shop to hide.

"I can't wait to fight Luigi!" said Waluigi.

"You know he'll probably just whip your butt again." said Wario.

"Butt you mean ... !" said Bowser bluntly.

By the blimp that goes from Rogueport to Glitzville, stood Ganondorf, Marth, and Olimar. They were talking slightly but since they didn't have anything in common the conversation was pretty dead.

"Fascinating blimp." said Olimar.

"I've never seen anything like it." stated Marth.

"…………" Ganondorf stood in silence.

"I'm gonna go see how Tails is doing." said Olimar walking away.

Tails saw Olimar approach and started to greet his friend when he noticed something hiding behind Olimar.

"What is that?" asked Tails pointing at a skinny alien like being with a flower on it's head.

"It's a Pikmin." said Olimar. "I crash landed into their planet a few times and they helped me repair my ship."

"Hi." said Tails friendly to the Pikmin holding out his hand.

It walked over and shook Tails' hand then ran back to Olimar's side.

"I've been trying to make them more sociable." said Olimar.

Rouge was hanging upside down on the Glitz Pit building by herself, when she noticed Eggman walking over.

"Rouge I heard that you snuck into the storage room last night." said Eggman.

"Yeah, why do you care?" asked the bat.

"Did you see anything peculiar?" asked Eggman.

"Not really besides this old machine there." said Rouge.

"Hmm, I need to ask you to do something for me. said Eggman.

"What?" asked Rouge.

"I want you to break into the storage room again and get me that machine." said Eggman.

"What do I get out of this?" asked Rouge.

"Only this diamond." said Eggman pulling out a beautiful green diamond.

"Eggie you got yourself a deal." said Rouge.

"Good but you'll need backup, I'll get Shadow to help out as well." stated Eggman as he walked away.

**A/N: **Wow another abrupt ending to a chapter. Well please R&R!


	7. The Blimp

**Super Smash Brothers Ultimate**

By Sonic 2

**A/N: **Sorry about not updating this fanfic in a while I'm having trouble finding motivation. PLEASE R&R! So here's chapter 7!

**Chapter 7: The Blimp**

The bright sun woke Mario up. As he looked at the clock he saw it was 5:00AM. He figured that since Glitzville was way way up in the sky that the sun could be seen earlier than when it hit the ground. He wasn't sure though since it seemed a little non-sensible. Just then Toad's voice came on over the intercom.

"WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAKKKKKEEEEEEEEE UPPPPPP!" yelled the Toad. (No it's just all in caps 'cause he's talking normally. Stupid author get with it!) "Okay everyone, today we're going to be taking another tour like the last one where you do what you want. But this time we're going to tour Rogueport, please be ready within an hour to depart."

"WHAT! NO FOOD FIRST!" yelled Wario. "WHAT KINDA LOSY PLACE IS THIS, THE DUMP?"

"We will be having breakfast at seven in the chockola cola bar in Rogueport." answered Toad." then he promptly shut off the intercom.

The fighters began to wake up and get ready; Mario was ready within five minutes. He walked over to try and start a conversation with Luigi.

"So how've you been?" asked Mario. "I haven't talked to you for a while, well since the juice bar."

"I'm fine bro, why? asked Luigi.

"Just wondering, so I heard your gonna be fighting next." said Mario.

"Where did you hear that?" asked Luigi.

"Toad made a bulletin board that list who's gonna be fighting next." answered the red clad plumber.

Wario had finally gotten out of his bed and walked over to the door to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Mario.

"I'm gonna break into the cafeteria and see what's left from dinner yesterday." answered Wario lazily.

"What about getting ready for the tour?" asked Luigi.

"What do you mean ready! I woke that means I'm ready, are you suggesting something?" asked Wario.

Luigi just stared at him disgusted until he left the room. After that Sonic came rushing by to the door leading into the hallway.

"Don't tell me your hygiene is terrible too." said Mario.

"No! But I'm fast I'm done doing everything most people do in the morning." stated the hedgehog as he started to open the door.

"You know Sonic once you go out that door your gonna get ambushed by Amy. And you'll be stuck with her the whole day." said Tails from his position in front of his bed.

"Aheh, maybe I'll wait till everyone leaves." said Sonic closing the door.

"So what's with all the tours I mean this is a competition why do we need them?" asked Waluigi.

"It's just to make sure we know our surroundings incase anything happens." explained Olimar.

"It's pointless, when I want to kidnap Peach I don't need a tour to show me how to get there!" yelled Bowser.

"Yes when I want to find the chaos emeralds I don't need a tour to find them. Though that would be convenient." stated Eggman.

"I also agree that tours are a waste of time." said Link.

"I don't care what we do, as long as I get to destroy you!" muttered Ganondorf.

"What's with that guy Shadow I think or whatever his name is?" asked Marth to Sonic, since Shadow was giving a death glare.

"He's always been like that. Just don't get to friendly with him." answered Sonic. "You mean the death glare right?"

"Yeah." said Marth.

As if over hearing them Shadow walked over.

"You got a problem?" asked Shadow.

"No." answered Marth.

"Just make sure it stays that way." said Shadow as he walked away.

Over in the girls quarters Peach, Daisy, Zelda, and Rouge were getting ready for the tour. Or more like again Peach was getting ready. Amy had already left their quarters to camp out by the door to the guys' quarters, she liked to make sure that she would catch Sonic before he got outside, otherwise she'd spend the whole day without him. Peach was currently putting on her makeup. (This takes a while.) Daisy walked over to talk to her friend.

"Peach come on we're going to Rogueport you don't need that much makeup. Besides didn't you say that the place was littered with bandits?" asked Daisy.

"Yes but I still want to look my best. Besides the west side of town is very nice." stated the pink princess.

"Still, if you look like that your gonna get mugged. And Mario will have to go track down your coins." said Daisy.

"I'm only taking a few coins, just enough to buy a few souvenirs and some items."

After stating that she was only taking a few coins, Peach separated some from the huge pile she had and put them in a small pink purse.

"Only a few coins!" yelled Daisy. "You put at least 50 in that purse!"

"That's nothing!" yelled Peach defensively.

"Maybe to you but a bandit could live their whole life with that much!" said Daisy.

"What are coins?" asked Rouge who had mostly remained quiet during they're conversation.

"These are coins." said Daisy holding up one of the small gold circular objects.

"Wow those are pretty!" said Rouge. "But not as pretty as diamonds or emeralds."

Peach after hearing Rouge's words about how coins were pretty, quietly hid the other coins that she wasn't going to take with her under her bed. Zelda just stayed quiet throughout the whole conversation.

"I think we should get going." said Daisy heading for the door.

Out by the entrance to Glitz Pit all the fighters were waiting for Toad to come. When he did he unlocked the door and told everyone to board the blimp right away. As the fighters left Glitz Pit and walked out onto the floating platform of Glitzville, they headed straight towards the blimp as they were told to. The blimp had a huge balloon attached to the top of it and under the balloon was a large compartment filled with seats. After everybody had boarded the blimp, the Cheep Cheep captain picked up the weights holding the blimp down with her mouth and hopped into the blimp. It then floated downwards towards Rogueport. On board everybody was seated in the plush red seats. Waluigi was sitting next to Luigi (Yeah this is not gonna go well.) sulking that he had to. Luigi was just trying to pretend Waluigi wasn't there.

"Why me, why did I have to sit next to the living stick!" yelled Waluigi.

"What did I hear the wind talking?" asked Luigi, still trying to pretend Waluigi wasn't there.

"Listen I wasn't all OH GOOD I GET TO SIT NEXT TO LUIGI. Like a little girl." said Waluigi.

"Waluigi shut up and be quiet!" yelled Wario, as he was seated behind the two rivals.

"Don't shut up and be quiet mean the same thing?" asked Mario as he was also seated next to his rival Wario.

"Yeah yeah whatever." said Wario.

"Why don't you just go take a different seat Luigi." said Waluigi, looking out one of the many windows in the side of the blimp.

"Because all the other seats are taken." said Luigi in a dead tone.

More in the back of the blimp Eggman, Shadow, and Rouge were planning they're break-in to try and get the time machine that Rouge saw in the storage room. Eggman was doing most of the talking setting out the main ideas he had, while Rouge suggested better options every once and a while. Shadow was just interested in making sure they wouldn't make a dumb mistake that would get him caught. Eggman then went through what had been put together.

"Now Rouge, I want the break-in to take place, with Shadow, on Monday at exactly 9:40PM right by the curfew time, this will help distract the security guards with all the commotion of people getting going to their quarters. That is the time you are to be ready on my command. Now most people drop whatever their doing and start heading for their quarters at 9:45PM."

"You've done research for this?" asked Rouge.

"Yes. Now at 9:45PM I want you to start breaking the lock on the storage room door Rouge. You have exactly one minute because at 9:44PM the guard there will move away to make sure everybody gets into the dorms. The reason you have one minute is because another guard will be there to take his place at 9:47PM. Once you Rouge break the lock Shadow will go inside and destroy any security cameras. Shadow has 30 seconds to do this. Then you enter the room and the replacement guard comes at 9:47PM. You both then make the time machine transportable by putting this device on it." said Eggman holding out a small metal object that had his face on it. "This device will make the time machine float and all you have to do is lead the way. Now at exactly 9:55 the replacement guard will leave his post and the regular guard will be back at 10:01PM. Now the guard checking to make sure everybody gets into the guys' quarters or the regular storage guard stays outside the guys' quarters as I said earlier to make sure everybody gets in the guy's quarters until 10:00. Now I will distract him at exactly 9:58PM you two have to sneak past us into the guys' quarters. Most of the fighters are already in by that time so it will be difficult to sneak past the guard. But if you do so successfully spray this liquid into the guys' quarters, it will knock everybody out and they won't wake up until morning. And when they do they'll remember nothing that happened at that moment. But before you spray the stuff make sure you take these pills, they are designed so that the spray won't knock you out. Then we hide the time machine and Rouge sneaks back out while I'm still distracting the guard. Now are we all clear on the plan."

"How much time did you spend stalking everyone to get these facts?" asked Rouge.

"Try to have a life." said Shadow.

Sonic, Amy, Link, Daisy, and Peach were all seated by each other and were having a conversation.

"So how long is this blimp ride gonna be?" asked Sonic nervously.

"Sonic stop being so nervous since you can't run." said Amy.

"Yeah you seriously need to learn to be able to not run for a while." said Daisy.

"It will probably be a few hours since we're way up in the sky." said Link finally answering Sonic's question.

"You're started to sound like Tails." said Sonic to Link.

"Not really once Tails starts her never stops talking." said Amy.

"Remind you of anyone you know." said Link.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" yelled Amy getting out her hammer.

"Uhh, nothing." said Link as he ran away.

Amy proceeded to chase after him. The others then continued.

"So Peach your being very quiet over there." said Daisy, she looked over to Peach to see her sitting there dead still and terrified. "What's the matter Peach?"

"Bowser look at him. He's just staring at me…." said Peach quietly.

"Hey gotta problem!" yelled Sonic.

Bowser then turned his back to them and started talking to Ganondorf.

In the middle of the blimp compartment Olimar and Tails were talking to each other. Mostly about the supposedly real time machine that could be in more than one dimension and time at the same time.

"So you think Eggman has located it yet?" asked Olimar.

"Probably, he has connections all over the place." answered Tails.

"I'm still amazed that there could be a device like that." said Olimar.

"Me too, even though the technology is somewhat advanced here in some ways it isn't in others. Maybe Eggman just jumped to conclusions." said Tails.

Marth who was sitting somewhat close to the two was amazed how they could always talk about stuff like that.

The blimp suddenly landed and everybody began to disembark.


End file.
